1st Weekend
by two ghost writers
Summary: Smut...all the way...with a small pause. Warning: G!P


**random...just really random...**

 **R &R.**

* * *

Moans and grunts could be heard from a bedroom in the Fabray house. The house wasn't totally in the middle of an isolated location, just that the houses are far off from each other that maybe, just maybe, the neighbours couldn't hear these indecent sounds coming from one Quinn Fabray's room.

"Yes! Right there, baby! OH!"

"Yeah, you like it when I pound, ugh, hard into you babe?" the blonde emphasized the last word with a deep thrust making the girl below her scream another high-pitched 'yes.' Quinn thrust in hard and started rolling her hips, then went back to making deep thrusts into her girl.

"Faster, baby!" Rachel pleaded as she met Quinn's thrust with her own. The HBIC complied with her girlfriend's request and started pummelling into her girlfriend's pussy, deep and hard, just the way her girl loves it. And she shows it by her screaming.  
"Yesss! I love, ungh, your cock!" Rachel dragged her nails down the back of Quinn's back.

"I bet you do," Quinn grunts, "always begging for it, always wanting to taste my cum in that dirty mouth of yours!" Quinn hit a particularly good spot and made her girl scream harder, wrapping her legs around the blonde making her go in deeper than before. She could feel Rachel's wall start to flutter and knew her girl was getting close. Wanting the brunette to cum, she started playing with the neglected nub peeking out from her girl's hood, circling and pinching it with her fingers. With the added sensation Rachel got closer and closer to her orgasm.

"Q-Quinn! I-I'm gonna-," not getting to finish her sentence, Rachel's body tensed and shuddered as she came on her girlfriend's still hard dick. Quinn kept thrusting to prolong her girl's orgasm, almost making it hard to move as her girlfriend's walls kept a tight grip on her thick meat.

"Clamp down your pussy walls babe, I'm getting close," Quinn panted as the brunette finally got down from her high, and with half a mind working, Rachel obeyed. Realizing her girlfriend was still trying to get close to that euphoria she pinched the girl's nipples and the added pain finally got the girl to cum.  
Feeling the first shot of cum, Rachel came a second time, her pussy milking her girlfriend's dick dry. "Fuck! That's right, take it all baby!" Quinn grunted as she made some slow thrusts emptying herself into her girl's very much willing pussy.

Getting down from their euphoric state, Quinn started to pull out but her girlfriend stopped her by locking her legs around the girl's back, chuckling at the girl's actions she lied down on top of her girlfriend carefully then rolled them over, the little diva made a squeaking noise from the sudden movement, then fully relaxing again as she put her head against the girl's chest.

"Mmm," the small brunette hummed contently. They have been going at it since this afternoon after they got home from school and Rachel had been teasing the head cheerio in her car up to school, where she still continued her little 'play'. She had to work twice as hard during Sue's training with her semi-hard cock straining in her pants.

"I'm hungry babe," Quinn said, looking at the clock she could see it was past 7 and their workout had really made her famished.

"No," Rachel whine, "I like my position now and it's going to be hard to find such a comfortable position again."

"But babe, you exhausted me," the HBIC rolls her eyes when she feels the smirk against her skin, "You made me do double the laps all 'cause I couldn't concentrate because of the hard-on you gave me."

"Aww, I'm sorry baby but I just couldn't help it. You looked so hot in your Cheerios uniform," her voice came down to a husk as she whispered the last sentence in her ear, making her cock twitch, as much as the blonde would love for another go she was really hungry.

"Baaaabe, please…"

"Fine." Rachel moaned as she removed herself from her girl's now semi-hard dick, smirking she went off to grab an oversized shirt that ended just mid-thigh. "C'mon animal executer." Quinn scoffed, quickly putting on some loose shorts and a shirt that fit her body. She scurried to catch up with her girlfriend who was checking the fridge already; Quinn had to bite her lower lip from moaning at the site, her girl's ass just showing a bit as the shirt rode up. Noticing her girlfriend at the doorway just staring at her, Rachel chuckled. "I thought you said you wanted to eat." She said as she grabbed some fresh salad for her and ribs for her meat loving girlfriend.

"Not my fault you're such a tease, babe." She said finally moving to get a plate then kissing her girl loudly on the lips. They settled their food and talked about school, glee and almost anything. When they finished Rachel gathered their plates and set them in the sink, as she was about to start washing them she felt her girlfriend's arm wrap around her and kiss her neck. "Now that I've eaten…" Quinn murmured.

"Quinn," the brunette moaned, "You can't lay in bed after a meal."

"Who said anything about lying down?" she continued kissing and nibbling the little brunette's neck earning her a breathy moan. Quinn's hand started roaming the smaller brunette's body, running it up and down her sides, then stopping below and cupping her girl's perfectly rounded ass cheeks. Rachel's breathe got caught by the move and she felt Quinn rubbing her dick in between those ass cheeks. The smaller girl turned around kissing the taller girl forcefully, pulling at her blonde locks. Cupping her ass again, Quinn lifted the girl and put her on the counter further to their right, she didn't want her girl slipping into the sink as she thrusts hard into her. She rode up the girl's shirt, exposing her pussy. "So wet already?" Quinn smirked.

"For you baby," said Rachel as she tugged away her shirt then her girlfriend's. They went back to kissing; both groping each other's breasts, moaning at the feeling. Quinn pulled away to suck a nipple into her mouth, Rachel arched her back, throwing her head back putting her hands on the blonde's head keeping her there. Quinn moved to the other neglected hardened nipple as she started playing with her girlfriend's wet pussy. Entering her with one finger, she moved up to kiss the brunette and put love bites on her shoulders and neck, licking and biting the ones that were already there.

"Ugh…Quinn...please…"

"Please what baby?" Quinn smirked and Rachel not wanting to play, grabbed the HBIC's dick that was already up and ready inside the girl's loose shorts. Quinn moaned as her girl massaged her dick through the fabric. "Fuck." Getting the point, she quickly removed her shorts and kicked it away in the corner with their shirts. She soaked three of her fingers with Rachel's pussy juice and used it as lube on her hard dick getting it to stand in all its 8 inches glory. Seeing the dick against Quinn's abs leaking with pre-cum, Rachel couldn't help herself. She got down from the counter and bent down eye level to her girlfriends throbbing cock. "I thought you wanted to be fucked already?" Quinn asked with a smug look on her face, which quickly contorted to pleasure as her girl sucked on the head of her cock.

"I always have time to suck you off babe," and to prove herself, she started to pump her girl in a steady rhythm while sucking on its head. Quinn kept moaning above her as she teased the slit earning her some pre-cum. She then began to swallow her inch by inch, thankful that she had no gag reflex, as she finally swallowed her all the way, staying there she starts to work her throat muscles and swiping at the underside of her girlfriend's cock. Quinn was gasping above her at the amazing blowjob her girlfriend was giving her, but she doesn't want to cum yet and tugs at the brown locks and Rachel gets the idea and releases the cock, biting a bit as she drags her mouth off it. Quinn is pulling at her to come up and gives the dick one last lick.

Rachel smashes their lips together then Quinn carries her over to the table and gently puts her down near the edge. Holding the base of her hard cock, she lines herself up with her girl's lil pussy hole. She slowly entered her, and with only three inches left, Rachel thrust her hips ups and they both moan; Quinn from all the heat surrounding her dick and Rachel from being filled up.

Quinn started pumping in and out, loving how her girlfriend is so tight. She started going faster and Rachel moans louder with each thrust, she played with her own tits, seeing this made Quinn even more aroused. She removed her other hand from gripping Rachel's taut ass and started playing with her clit.

"Oh! Faster Quinn!" she yelled and Quinn was sure the neighbors really heard that one. She upped her thrusts and her legs were burning from the pressure. She slowed down and Rachel whimpered, "Lie down in the middle baby." She ordered and Rachel had no objections as she moved up in the middle of the table. They moaned again as Quinn entered her and the new position made it easier for Quinn to thrust harder and faster.  
"Yes! Yes! Fuck!" the little diva shouted as Quinn hit that sweet spot of hers, and the blonde started hitting it again and again. Watching the girl's tanned breasts bounce in time with her thrusts Quinn leaned down and started sucking on one. "Ohhh, baby I'm getting close."

"Yeah? Me, too babe," the HBIC grunted as she felt those walls tingling again and getting tighter. She moved one of her hands and rubbed Rachel's clit, that did it for the little diva as she came screaming her lovers name into the empty house. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Quinn kept going and feeling the rush of her girlfriend's juices made her cum deep inside, painting her walls white.

"That's the second time we 'blessed' this table," said Rachel, still trying to get her breathing at an even rate. She moans when the blonde removes herself and she could feel the cum starting to leak out.  
"Wow, you came a lot," she stated as she also sat upright. Using one of her finger's Rachel ran it down her slit and lapped up their combined cum then sucking her finger into her mouth. Seeing her girlfriend's dick, twitching and getting half-hard Rachel smirked. And so at the end of the night, they 'blessed' the dining table two more times.


End file.
